What Did I Do?
by Sonamy of Shadikal
Summary: Amy is angry at Sonic and he doesn't know why and Amy won't tell him as she wants him to work it out for himself. Oneshot.


**Sonic's POV**

It's been a week since I've last seen Amy. At first I didn't really notice plus I hadn't been out much as I was mostly trying to relax and enjoy my free time away from Eggman.

However when I tried to call Amy I got no answer and when I knocked at her house she wouldn't open the door. I don't know why or what's wrong with her.

But I knew there definitely was a problem when I bumped into her and she not only ignored me but started giving me evil stares. I don't think this is usual behaviour between boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Come on Amy what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" I asked

She continued to ignore me.

"Is it me?"

She nodded her head.

"Why is it me? What did or didn't I do?" I questioned

"You should know why you've upset me Sonic." She said in a quiet monotone voice.

"Well I'd have a better idea if you told me." I joked

Oops. That didn't go well as she just gave me a frown and walked off. I followed after her. Boy, have the tables suddenly turned.

"Why are you mad at me?!" I could hear my voice rising.

"Figure it out Sonic, I'm tired of being the dominant one in the relationship, I'm tired of telling you what to do, I'm tired of having to plan everything all the time, I'm tired of having to rely on myself. Why don't you use your common sense and figure it out!" She yelled and stormed off

Well I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm not good with girl emotions, can't read their signs, guess I'll just have to ask someone.

I decided to go over and visit Tails; I told him everything about what happened early and what Amy said.

"Well maybe you should do something for her, like a romantic gesture or something; you don't seem to do many of those, maybe she feels neglected." Tails suggested.

"Okay I can do that, romantic gestures, easy enough. But just so I know what kind of gestures do girls find romantic?" I asked

Tails gave an agitated sigh "Wow Sonic and you wonder why Amy's upset with you, your hopeless... Just get her some flowers, or take on a romantic meal or a nice stroll somewhere."

"Pfsh, I can totally do that, in fact that's the kinda thing I had in mind, see I'm not hopeless I have this whole thing under control." I bluffed

"Right that's why you came to me for advice. But no of course if you have this all under control then obviously you won't need my help, and since you're so sure about this I'm not gonna allow you to ask for my help." Tails said smugly

"Well good because I don't need your help." I replied childishly

"Fine."

"Hmph" I marched out of Tails workshop

"Sonic can be such an idiot sometimes"

》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》

Okay so it may have just occurred to me that I don't really know what I'm doing. I mean I know what I'm doing just not how to do it. Maybe I need a girl's advice but someone I can trust.

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Hello Mr Sonic what are you doing here?" Cream asked

"Well I kinda need your help"

"Of course come in"

I walked in to Cream's house and explained what Amy said and what I need to do.

"So yeah, have any ideas."

"Hmm. You could start by giving her some flowers that should ease her in and then maybe you can take her out for a meal, there's a few nice flower shops around here or I'm sure you can find some real unique ones in the meadows."

"Okay, thanks Cream" I said as I made my way to the door.

"You're welcome Mr Sonic and I hope you and Amy work everything out!" She yelled as she waved goodbye.

I went for a run and found some nice looking flowers in all sorts of different colours, blue, purple, pink, orange etc. and then I stopped off at a couple of flower shops to get some more.

I reached Amy's house and knocked on the door.

Luckily this time she answered. She just stood there looking at me emotionless.

"Hi, Amy I got you these and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" There's a reason I don't always do this I'm terrible at it. I'm too awkward and it just becomes uncomfortable for me and those in a ten foot radius.

"Well thank you Sonic there lovely, but I can't eat out tonight I'm busy but I'm free tomorrow." She said still with no emotion or expression.

"Okay so do you wanna go out tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure you can pick me up at 7." She replied

"Of course, see ya tomorrow" and with that I bolted.

》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》

The next day.

I was perched in a tree trying to think of where I could take Amy for dinner. I mean normally I either eat at Amy's or some cafe I find while I'm out, I never normally dine in restaurants. Too fancy and judgmental plus they don't sell chilli dogs.

I needed an expert opinion well not expert but someone with a generally good idea.

A few hours later I found myself in the malls food court waiting my next advisor, I'd already arrived 15 minutes ago and they're still not here.

A few more minutes and finally she arrived.

"Hey Sonic, so do you have it?" Rouge asked.

I handed her the Chaos Emerald that was a nightmare as I had to try and steal it from Knuckles, who at the time was resting on the Master Emerald. The things I do for you Amy.

"Thank you." She said

"Great now help me. I need somewhere nice to eat not too fancy but more than decent."

"Okay calm down. Although I must ask why exactly do you need some kind of elegant restaurant don't you normally just eat at stands and cafés?" She questioned.

Knew this was a bad idea. I don't really want her knowing about this since she's not one to keep a secret and if she does it's strictly for blackmailing purposes. But I guess I have no choice.

"Amy's mad at me and I need to try and get her to forgive me" I explained

"What did you do?"

"I don't know she won't tell me, she says I have to figure it out so Tails suggested that I do some romantic gestures to get her to forgive me, or at least tell me what I did." I said

"Ah, well it must be pretty bad if she won't tell you, normally she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to you."

"I KNOW! I don't understand what's wrong with her all of a sudden." I replied.

I realised I was talking too much and I'd already admitted a lot more than I wanted.

"Anyway what place did you have in mind?"

"There's a nice place not far from here, that has both nice food and atmosphere, but it's by the pier and it's quite a walk." She suggested

"Oh by a pier wow that's great for someone with a water phobia, walking's nothing. Did you forget who I am?!" I shouted

"I know but it's really not that bad the pier is mainly above sand except at the end but it only reaches the edge of the water so you should be fine, plus the views amazing. The restaurants also got a wide variety of food." She encouraged

"Great, what's it called?" I asked

"I can't remember but you shouldn't miss it it's the only restaurant by the pier, it's a got a blue and yellow sign with pictures of shells and food though just in case."

"Oh so you can remember the sign but not the name." I said bitterly

"Hey the signs old the words are fading" she replied defensively.

"Oh yeah sounds like a real nice place." I said sarcastically

"It is the rest of the signs fine plus that's what you get with it being close to the sea its salt water air."

"Fine, thanks Rouge" I said trying to cut off this argument quickly.

It was almost seven so I headed down to the pier to try and find the place in advance. Fortunately Rouge was right it was the only restaurant close to the pier and it didn't actually look too bad, plus it was moderately busy. I went in and made a reservation before heading back to Amy's house.

By the time I got there it was dead on 7, perfect timing as always. *cough, cough*

I rang the doorbell and Amy answered seeming slightly more welcoming than yesterday. She looked really good too her hair was wavy, her bangs were smoothed out and curled round to look more like a full fringe and she was wearing a flowing jade green dress just above her knee and some silver sandals.

"You look pretty Amy."

"Thank you. So where are we going?" She said politely yet warming to me.

"It's a surprise" I said I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the restaurant.

A few seconds later we arrived at the restaurant and went inside.

"I have a reservation" I said to the waiter.

"Yes of course Mr. Hedgehog right this way." He took us to a rounded table by a large window away from the other diners and handed us our menus.

"Thank you" we said as he walked away.

"It's nice, good relaxing atmosphere, amazing view, I'm surprised you wanted to come here especially this close to water." Amy said I could tell the old Amy was starting to return she seemed less distant now.

"Yeah well I don't always eat at stands and cafés I can be formal too. Besides like you said it's a nice place. We can even walk along the pier later if you want to." I replied

"Sure but do you want to I mean it's even closer to water practically on top of it." I could tell she was teasing but I wasn't prepared to let her win.

"I certainly do plus the piers only close to the water when you reach the very edge." I said smiling

"Well then I think that if we are to fully enjoy it we must walk the whole pier don't you agree." She was really trying to get a reaction from me but she's not gonna get one I'm here for one reason and one reason only.

"I agree I think we should walk the entire pier although I must admit it does look very high up hope I don't get a sudden jolt of acrophobia half way there." I teased, Amy had a terrible fear of heights it wasn't very common but now and again she'd get a bit dizzy or feel scared when we'd be somewhere very high up.

"Well so hope for your sake you don't, now what are you gonna order?" She was trying to change the subject; she could always dish it out but can't dish it in.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have a cheeseburger and some chips with a coca cola. You?" I could tell she wasn't expecting me to make a decision so quickly she probably thought I'd whine about there being no chili dogs but I came here to play.

"I guess I'll have the seafood pasta and a side salad with lemonade." She replied seriously this girl had salad with everything.

Soon after the waiter came over and took our orders and we sat talking until our food arrived.

"So do anything special today?"

"Not much I cleaned my house, went shopping, visited Cream and took a walk round the park." She replied

"If that's what you call not much I'd like to see what you class as a busy day." I joked

She giggled "If it was a busy day then I would have stopped by the cupcake store and had tea there." She joked back

"Of course. You know you really do look beautiful."

"Aren't you charming?"

"Ames I'm serious you do look really good today almost as good as you look every day." I was really going for it tonight.

"Wow Sonic you really want to know why I'm mad."

"Come on Ames just tell me what it was that I did just a hint please. Whatever it is that I did I promise I'll never do it again." I pleaded

"Okay well it's something you did. There that good enough?"

I groaned as I rested my head on the table.

"Please Ames I don't like you being mad at me. Can't you see I'm trying to make it up to you? Please just tell me." I was begging now. This was not the plan but then again the soon it's over with the better.

"I'm sorry Sonic but you have to do this on your own I'm not helping you." Amy replied stubbornly

"Fine, I understand" ugh why does she choose now to start ignoring me she's had over 6 years and yet she chooses now to start seeking her independence?

"Thank you."

The waiter arrived with our food and we continued to our small talk until we were ready to leave we were too full to eat desert.

Instead we decided to walk it off on the pier.

Rouge was right we were halfway across and still no sign of water, however I did notice Amy start to hold my arm a little tighter, not a lot but enough to notice, but rather than call her up on it I just placed my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me.

She knew I knew but I could tell she was grateful for me not teasing. I mean I know I can be a jerk but making fun of someone's phobia is a little low besides my phobias the worst, heights is quite common water not so much.

We reached the end of the pier and sat on a bench.

"Thank you" Amy said I wasn't expecting it and I nearly jumped.

"You're welcome, but you don't need to say thank you, going out places is what couples do."

"Yeah well how often do we do this" she said it wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"Right, I mean I would like to do this more but it's hard to keep our schedules in synch Ames I mean I get called upon at last minute and you make long term plans with people so when I'm free you're not and vice versa. But I mean we do hang around together, you know, at home or the town" I replied as I pulled her closer

"Yeah but at least I can make other arrangements you're not flexible at all" Amy said

"Well I did tell you this a million times before we went out, to make sure you knew what you were getting into and I distinctly remember it wasn't a problem then."

"It didn't seem this impossible then." She argued

"Okay well we're together now." I replied

"You're right sorry I don't mean to start arguing with you, just comes out." She said and hugged me back

"It's fine besides if you don't say it, I probably will" I said

"Haha true"

"Hey, I love you"

"I love you too, but I'm still not telling ya"

"OH COME ON!" I yelled

Amy just laughed and stood up. "Hey, let's go home" she said as she pulled me up. I picked her up and dropped her off at her house before returning back to Tails ' workshop aka my home.

Tomorrow I had to think of some way to get here to tell me.

》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》

The day after.

I woke up early and tried to think of a way to get Amy to tell me what's wrong. I mean I could try and work it out for myself but it'd take even longer than this.

My last suggestion was to go on a walk together and since the pier clearly failed I guess I could walk Amy round the park and forest by her house.

I waited until it was about 10 even though Amy was up early I don't think she'd be prepared to go out on a walk at 8 in the morning.

I arrived at Amy's house at 10:30 and knocked on the door.

She answered still in her pyjamas.

"Oh Sonic, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Just to see if you wanted to go on a walk with me" I replied

"Umm… okay just let me get ready. Come in." She said and went upstairs.

Her house surprised me when I first visited because it wasn't what I expected. Her house looked and felt very cosy lots of fabric and her walls were all bright pastels, with lots of pictures and paintings.

Once Amy had changed into her regular outfit we headed out.

"It's so fresh and clear today." Amy said we had walked round the park now we're walking through the forest path.

"That it is. But you know what isn't clear."

"Oh for goodness sake Sonic is that the only reason you asked me out for a walk to interrogate me." Amy complained.

"Interrogate you Amy you've given me absolutely nothing since this whole thing started." I argued.

"I shouldn't have to tell you"

"Well maybe you should! I've spent the last two days trying to forgive me for whatever reason, and it's bad enough you won't forgive me but you won't even tell me what I did wrong. Amy I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me, believe me it was not intentional you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, I do care about can you please just forgive me!?" I said trying to control my breathing.

"Aww of course I forgive you" Amy said as she hugged me.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes"

"Thank you. But just out of curiosity what did I do?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how much you cared about our relationship, did you know you're not very affectionate."

"Love you" Amy said and kissed Sonic on the cheek before walking on leaving a dumbfounded Sonic behind.


End file.
